Mama Anko
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: "But, But, But," Anko Mitarashi protested as she held the squirming object in her arms. "But I don't know what I'm suppose to do with this thing!" "Anko, that's not a thing, that's a baby." Iruka told her not for the last time. Read and Review IruAnko
1. Chapter 1

Via chance, Anko discovers an abandoned baby. With no choice she has to take it with her back to Konoha and find herself dealing not only with that, but rumors and gossip about her and Iruka as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"This stinks. What a dull ass day." A female voice was heard grumbling as a figure was seen seated in the treetops. "Nothin' at all has happened." The female said as the camera panned to reveal a young woman with purple hair wearing fishnets over her body and beige shorts and a coat as she lazily lounged about in the tree she was on a stick of eaten Dango in her mouth.

Anko Mitarashi, Jonin Kunoichi, Snake Summoner, and all around Crazy Lady sat in the tree a bored look on her face. She was hoping that something would happen. Anything! Bandits, a forest fire, heck that bozo Gai hopped up on Alcohol. Something to relieve her of her boredom.

She looked on at the sun as it was the middle of the day and she was bored. She needed something to excite her, maybe a game of five finger fillet would spice things up a bit.

She let out a bored yawn as she sat there her hands on her knees. Things were peaceful and quiet around here, but Anko didn't like it. It was too much for her tastes. Missions were slow right now and there wasn't any fresh batch of Genin she could torment for fun so she for the past couple of days had had nothing to do at all which was enough to drive her loco.

Anko sat there looking on and let out a bored sigh and leapt down as she tossed the empty stick away. "Might as well head home, maybe Kurenai will want to go clubbin' later tonight." She muttered as she began to walk back towards the Village.

"Wah…"

Anko stopped what she was doing in midstep and turned her head. "What the?" She said as she turned her head. She could've sworn she just heard something just now. She stood on guard thinking it was possibly an ambush as she set all her muscles ready. If anyone tried to get the jump on her they were going to be in for a rude awakening once she was done with them.

She stood there like a statue on edge but nothing happened. After a few seconds she shrugged her shoulders. "Just your imagination Anko." She said to herself as she relaxed as she brought her arms up to her head and stretched.

She got ready to go again when she heard another sound. "Okay, now I know I heard something." She mumbled to herself as this time was no imagination tricking her.

Anko heard the noise and it sounded like someone…crying? "Huh?" The spunky Kunoichi said as she turned towards the direction it was coming from. She took a few steps and listened and heard it again. No doubt that was crying.

She made her way following the noise and a minute later saw where it was coming from.

A small basket was seen, and it was hanging on the branch of a tree twenty feet away from her. Anko approached the basket and another cry was heard and the basket stirred a bit as something was inside it. Anko slowly approached the basket as she made her way to it.

She looked into the basket and saw a wrapped up in a green blanket a tiny baby wriggling in it. The baby only had on a small shirt covering it as it laid there. It had short fuzzy black hair and green pupil less eyes that were squinted trying to look out of them.

Anko looked on at it, staring at the tiny form that laid in the basket. A part of her wondering what she should do right now as it let out small cries.

"Is anyone here?" She called out looking around. "Hello? Did someone leave this? Hey! There's a baby here!" She shouted as she looked around but didn't see anybody and got no answer aside from the wails of the baby as it hanged there as tears were forming in its face. Anko waited but didn't see anyone appearing or showing up. That meant only one thing.

The baby had been abandoned.

Anger found its way into heart over the fact that someone would do such a thing. Who in their right mind would leave and abandon a baby? She looked on searching trying to spot anyone and she checked the ground but didn't see any tracks. This must've happened hours ago.

(Now what?) She thought and she was interrupted when the baby cried again its cries louder this time.

Anko looked on at it wondering what she was suppose to do.

This was a well traveled route, people from farmers to ninjas often came on this road. Someone would come by and see it and take it. She shouldn't concern herself with this. She told herself and began to walk away from it. It was not her business.

The baby's cries continued as it lost sight of her and Anko after five steps stopped and sighed. "What are you doing Anko, you can't just leave it." She said chiding herself for daring to leave and walked back to it. When it saw her again The baby calmed down recognizing her. Anko grasped the handle and slipped it off the branch taking hold of the basket and set it down and getting on her knees looked on at the infant in it who stared back up at her.

"First I need to see what you are." She said and reached to the blanket covering him and unfolded it. "You're a boy." She muttered after she checked him and put the blanket back over him. The baby had calmed down and was no longer crying as he looked on at her. The two unlikely people staring at each other. You couldn't find a stranger match up.

Anko looked on at him as the two stared at one another. The infant looked on and slowly started whimpering as he wanted to be held by her. "Oh no, please don't start again." Anko said as she dreaded him crying again. She was not a big fan of kids to say the least, especially screaming ones but found herself having to stick with this one as apparently its parents had ditched him. Anko gently lifted up the basket carrying it under her arm as he squirmed in it.

"I guess, I have no choice but to take you with me." She muttered looking on at him. The baby looked on up at her from his basket as he settled down

With a reluctant sigh she began to go back to Konoha, not at a fast pace she'd like to go so she wouldn't scare him. A part of her wondering just what she got into this time.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please Favorite this if you think Anko should kick Kishi in the nads for how he treated her.


	2. New Caretakers

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"I'm coming." The Jonin said as Kurenai Yuuhi is shown making her way to the door of her home The Sensei of Team 8 wondering who it was as she was just getting ready to take a bath.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! The knocking persisted and did not let up as it got louder. "I said I'm coming!" She said loudly a bit annoyed as whoever was banging on her door did not have any patience whatsoever. She reached the doorknob and grasped it and opened it.

"Anko?" Kurenai said in surprise as standing before her was Anko The Jonin for some reason was holding a basket under her right arm.

"I need to talk something over with you." Anko said panting a bit as if she had been running for some time.

"Sure, c'mon in." Kurenai said and motioned for her to come inside. Anko stepped and sat down on the couch in the living room and plopped the basket down on the floor. "Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" Kurenai asked a bit concerned staring at the basket beside her feet with curiosity. "Let me get you some tea."

"No, I'm fine. It's more of what I got with me." Anko told her and Kurenai looked at her. "It was a hassle getting in here, apparently some dumbass was arguing with the gate guards over something stupid and I had enough and snuck instead of wasting my time with them." She told her and suddenly a small gurgled cry came from the basket and Kurenai's eyes widened at it. "Great, got him to go to sleep a half hour ago so he'd quit screamin' and already he's awake." Anko grumbled.

Kurenai peered over and her eyes widened as she looked on and saw inside a small baby boy. The toddler was squirming in the basket wrapped in the blanket on him staring up at them. "W-What?! A Baby! Anko, when did you?!" She exclaimed looking on at her and then back to the baby.

"Ack no! It's not mine!" Anko shouted horrified at her for thinking that. "This isn't my baby!" She said to Kurenai who looked ready to faint.

"I was getting ready to head back home when I heard a noise and when I came to it I found this basket and inside was this." She said and picked him up out of the basket before her. Unfortunately she grasped him by the back of his waist and was holding him upside down making him scream.

"Anko, that IS not the way to hold a Baby!" Kurenai shouted as she quickly snatched him out of her hands and cradled him softly hushing him and he slowly stopped crying as Kurenai rocked him in her arms.

"I found him in the woods and there was no note, no message or any symbol. He was just upped and left there it seems." Anko told her and Kurenai looked on shocked at her and then down to the toddler who gazed up at her with his eyes.

"You poor baby, who would do such a thing to one such as you?" She said to him holding him tight and protectively. The baby smiled at her but turned his head to look at Anko longingly.

"I don't know what to do with this thing." Anko grumbled

"He's not a thing, Anko. He's a baby." Kurenai told her as she gently stroked his hair. "Its probably best if Tsunade-sama was informed about this. You should probably see her right away, so she can decide what to do about this."

"Meaning we're going to just dump him off at the orphanage?"

"Perhaps," Kurenai noted and standing up handed him back to Anko who reluctantly took him. "Here, that's the way to hold him." She said to her colleague as she positioned him the correct way so that she was supporting him. "Go to The Hokage and let her know."

"Right, thanks for letting me stay here a minute." Anko said and carried the babe as she went out the door to go to her office. Kurenai watched them go and wondered which one she should feel more concerned for.

The Godaime of Konohagakure studied the tiny infant in her arms as she held him. The baby stared back at her as he was seated on her desk while Anko stood before the two of them watching on. Tsunade examined his eyes and face checking him for any signs of sickness or fatigue on him. "He doesn't have any symbols or clan heritage so that rules that out." Tsunade noted as she lifted him up gently. She had been surprised as well when Anko had bursted into her office and with her of all things a baby. She had asked her what one night stand had resulted in this incident much to her irritation as she explained what had happened. "He seems healthy enough, if a little small and thin for his age which should be less then a half year at most since he doesn't have any teeth." Tsunade said checking his propped open mouth and gums as he fidgeted a bit.

"So what's going to be done with it?" Anko asked The Godaime. "I was going to drop by the orphanage and leave it there."

Tsunade looked at her and snorted. "You think it's that easy?" She told her. "You can't just walk up there and say 'hey take this off my hands.' There's tests that need to be done, as well as a background check on him to make sure he doesn't have anything just in case. It'd be weeks before that plus we don't know where he's from. Plus it means I have more paperwork to do." She grumbled.

"So what's to be done with it then?" Anko asked and Tsunade lifted her eyes to look at her and Anko saw it immediately. "No." She protested with a scowl. "No, No, No, No, No!" She said to her loudly. "I am not raising a baby!"

"In his infant mind Anko, he believes that you're his mother." Tsunade told her as he was stretching his tiny arms out towards the purple haired Kunoichi. "And its not right to separate a baby from his mother." She said with a smile as she stood up.

Before Anko could protest Tsunade shoved him into her arms and the baby rested against her a content look in his eyes. Tsunade smirked as she looked on at the two. "Consider it a mission, while I get this sorted out. You're going to look after him."

"Tsunade-sama that's not fair! You can't do this!" Anko protested loudly.

"See this," Tsunade said and held up The Hokage's hat on her desk. "That means I can make whatever rules I want." She informed her. "You're going to have to raise him for the next couple of weeks."

Anko went to protest more when the door opened and in stepped a Chunin with a brown ponytail and a scar on his nose.

"Lady Tsunade, I'm here to give you my monthly-" Iruka Umino started to say when he stopped and noticed what was going on. His eyes went to Tsunade and to Anko and then to the object The Latter was holding and back at them.

"That's a baby. Anko has a baby. Hokage-sama, why does Anko have a baby?" He asked her. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Congratulations' on the obvious Iruka, and thanks for Volunteering!" Tsunade said with a smile.

"Huh?" The Chunin said in confusion and surprising Anko as well.

"You're great with kids, you've dealt with plenty of the brats in The Academy and I know Anko isn't to be trusted with him alone. So I want the two of you to work together and help raise him while I get this sorted out."

"Lady Hokage I," Iruka started to say.

"It's a long story but Anko found the little guy and would you really trust her raising a kid by herself?" Tsunade said to her ignoring the dirty look Anko was giving her. "I want you two to look after him for now while I get this settled." Tsunade said and her tone indicated this was not going to be argued against.

"But Tsunade-sama," Iruka protested. "I have lessons at the Academy to teach,"

"During the day." Tsunade noted taking a drink of Sake. "When you get off you can help Anko with him. It shouldn't take no more than a few weeks to get this settled. You both won't be going on missions at this time. So from today you'll have to watch over him." She mentioned and reaching to drawer on her desk pulled out two envelopes. "Here's your pay for next month in advance. You'll likely need it now."

Anko and Iruka looked ready to protest but sat it would be a pointless endeavor if they did and looked at one another. They weren't what you called close friends, they knew each other and interacted now and then, even went out on a date once but they didn't really know one another.

"Yes Lady Hokage." The two said as they bowed respectfully towards her and worked out of the office.

"Great, just freakin' great!" Anko muttered in anger as she walked through the streets Iruka behind her. "Now I'm gonna have to deal with this thing." She said with a growl.

"It won't be that bad Anko," Iruka said trying to calm her down as a vein stuck out of her forehead. "But we're going to need to get some stuff for him if we're going to raise him for now. Diapers, Clothes, a Crib, Food for example."

"All that stuff is going to cost a fortune!" Anko said and she held the baby up so that he stared at her. "I hope you're happy you little pest." She asked him and he reached out and pressed his tiny hands against her face and she narrowed her eyes at his response.

"C'mon it won't cost that much." Iruka said trying to look on the bright side. "We can get the stuff he needs at the store. And get him dressed as well unless you want him to only wear that blanket all the time."

"Fine, the sooner we get this done the better." Anko grumbled as they continued to walk.

As the two unlikely caretakers walked through Konoha, they just so happened to pass by Ichiraku's where a certain blonde knucklehead was scarfing down Ramen. Naruto Uzumaki lifted up his head as he sucked in noodles and looked at the window and saw the two of them, with a baby.

"HUH?!" Naruto shouted and he choked on his Ramen as it went down the long tube and he pounded on his chest. He took a deep drink of water to wash it down and got up out of the stool as he looked on

Naruto rushed out of Ichiraku's dashing towards the two. "Iruka-san!" He shouted getting their attention and they turned around. "You had a baby?!" He exclaimed pointing at the tiny object in Anko's arms.

"Naruto it's not what you-"

"I can't believe it! You have a baby, and you never once told me!" Naruto said sounding hurt that they would hide it from him. "And I can't believe you'd get together with her of all people! She's crazy Iruka-san!" The Genin said about Anko unaware that her killing intent was starting to rise and aimed at towards him as she gritted her teeth. "What'd you do? Get drunk and knocked her up?"

"Naruto it's not what you think!" Iruka shouted in his loudest and strictest teacher voice startling the blonde as he only used that tone when he had really messed up. "This isn't my baby!" He said to him

"Yes, it isn't." Anko said venomously to him and Naruto took a step back now seeing the danger he was in as she glared murder at him. "And I'm about to bludgeon you to death with it you stupid idiot!" She shouted at him growing fangs startling the infant in her arms.

"Anko calm down." Iruka admonished her seeing the baby starting to get scared and turned to look at his former pupil. "Naruto this isn't my kid, I know it looks odd but you shouldn't jump to conclusions right now. This baby isn't mine or Anko's."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he stared at him who cuddled against Anko. Part of him wanting to get closer to him but remembering that Anko who was glaring at him was there "Where's his mommy and daddy?" He asked the two of them.

"Don't know, I found this thing, he was abandoned in the forest." Anko sourly told him and Naruto looked shocked. "Now both of us have to take care of him while Tsunade gets things settled out." She grumbled.

"What's his name?" Naruto asked and both paused and looked at each other and each adult sweat dropped a little.

"Uh, Anko, what is his name?" Iruka asked.

"How should I know! I just found it two hours ago." Anko protested as names were the last thing she was thinking of. "I guess we're going to have to name it now."

"He's not an it, he's a baby Anko." Iruka said feeling as if he'd have to be doing that quite often. "But we do need to name him." He mentioned.

"Oi! Oi! Name him after me!" Naruto said eagerly with a bright smile. "Pretty please!"

"Not a chance." Anko said to him. "It's bad enough I'm dealing with him, the last thing he needs is to be named after you." She teased him and Naruto frowned at her remark.

"Well, how's about Naito?" Iruka suggested after a few moments. "Is that ok?"

"I guess so." Anko muttered as she looked on at the newly christened "Naito." who having been sucking his fingers for the past minutes was now was trying to catch her pendant dangling from her neck. She really didn't care what they named him

"Hmm, it's ok, I still say you should name him after me." Naruto said but got over it quickly.

"I'd love to stay and chat with you Naruto, but we got a lot of things to do right now. We gotta go to the store and get baby supplies for him." Iruka said and motioned for Anko to go in another direction. He knew that if Naruto stayed with them, there was the risk that Anko actually would bludgeon him to death with the baby.

"See ya Iruka-san!" Naruto shouted as he waved bye to them with a smile.

"Hold him for a change." Anko said and before he could say anything thrusted Naito into his arms and Iruka did so cradling the baby who squirmed a bit adjusting to being held by the Chunin. "Let's get him what he needs already and get this over with." She muttered and walked on ahead to the store still in a foul mood.

Iruka watched her go and looked on at The Infant in his arms and followed after her.

"Naruto what in the world was you screaming at?" Back with Naruto The Blonde turned and saw Ino Yamanaka walking towards him a frown on her face. "I was doing my nails when I heard you yelling and caused me to mess up." She told him.

"Oh not much, I just saw Iruka-san. He and Anko had a baby with them." He told The Blonde girl nonchalantly as he went back in Ichiraku's.

"That's nice." Ino muttered and started to walk away from him. "Huh, Iruka and Anko had a baby, who would've guessed the two of them." She said with a smirk as she continued to walk throughout the streets.

5...4...3...2...1...

"THEY HAD A BABY?!" Ino shouted in realization at what she just heard.


End file.
